Dark Lady's Lament
by AntisocialButterfly42
Summary: What if Sirius had a daughter thatwas Harry's age? What if she was kidnapped by the Voldemort and made to be his apprentice? What if she was blood related to him through her mother? What if she wanted to help Harry? This is her story.
1. Prologue

White roses brushed against my legs, tickling them. They were slowly turning as red as the moon. I tried to escape the floral scent, but my legs started to feel like lead. Her silhouette looked spectacular. As I inched closer, more of her features became visible. She wore white trousers and black robes with crimson thread that slithered down her back in the shape of a dragon. A yellow chrysanthemum was embroidered in place of a front pocket. Her robes flowed like ink to her knees. My leadened legs made it hard to move forward, but I kept going, keeping my mind on the lone cherry blossom tree. The petals were falling like snow. I came up behind her and she whipped around, revealing my true form with piercing grey eyes with flecks of blue, narrowed with anger.

I couldn't help but let out a gasp when I awoke from the nightmare. Luckily, nobody noticed as I crept out of my dorm with all of my things I needed in one shabby backpack. I hated this place with all my strength, but my pack always kept me grounded, I couldn't leave my family. I made up my mind though, I had to protect them. I was with that thought that I left The Centre.

It was awfully cold that morning as I walked through Diagon Alley, all the shops were closed, but I needed to clear my head when I saw him. Malfoy was coming out of Knockturn Alley. It was too late to run he already saw me.

"What do I have here?" Lucius said smoothly. "Our runaway has returned." While he was too busy running his mouth I grabbed my wand poised to strike.

"Get away from me or I _will_ kill you," I said with venom pouring from every word.

"Now, now, Morrigan-" I cut him off with a killing curse but he dodged it. There was a loud crack and I found myself surrounded by Aurors.

"Come quietly or else!" one shouted. Once he saw me though he started to laugh. "You casted a killing curse?"

"Don't be fooled by appearances," I said, laughing before darkness consumed me.

When I came to I was sitting in a courtroom looking at the Wizengamot, chains bound me to a throne-like chair. "Please state your name for the court," said Minister Fudge.

"Morrigan Artemis Remus Black," I said, looking up not letting my fear show.

"Are you related to Sirius Black?" asked Fudge

"Yes, I am his daughter," I said. The Wizengamot looked shocked at this answer, however Professor Dumbledore kept a straight face.

"Is it true that you cast an Unforgivable Curse at Lucius Malfoy, therefore breaking the law and the Restriction for Underage Sorcery?" asked Fudge

"I did cast an Unforgivable at Mr. Malfoy , but I'm an emancipated witch and therefore not underage," I said with a touch of sarcasm.

All of a sudden Dumbledore spoke "Why did you do it?"

"Voldemort kidnapped me when I was a baby, due to an aging potion…," I began "He taught me all the magic I know. Due to his tutelage I'm the first Necromancer since Salazar Slytherin. At first I fought being his apprentice, but it was useless. I was still tortured no matter what I did. When he fell finally I ran for it before Malfoy could take me in," I said shocking the court.

"We will check your records before issuing your sentence-,"

"You won't find them. The American ministry has the papers,"

"Take her to the holding cell," said Fudge going red in the face.

Two aurors pulled me out of the seat and led me out of the courtroom. Immediately I recognized the face of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the second auror had spiky bubble gum colored hair. I assumed she was his trainee by the way he scolded her when she talked to me.

"Was all of that true?" she asked shocked. I nodded in confirmation, unable to find words. Instantly I could tell she felt bad.

"Tonks you shouldn't be-" but Moody got cut off.

"I think I deserve to know my own cousin" said Tonks. Moody just nodded curtly. All of a sudden memories came flashing through my head as if they were getting sucked out of my brain. Tonks looked at me, completely horrified and I knew that for some strange reason she saw my memories. We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we arrived to the holding cell I was led inside and Tonks gave me a hug. I immediately tensed up due to my phobia about people touching me.

"Everything will be fine," she said as if I was a child. _Well I am only ten, _I mused. Moody left, leaving Tonks to guard me. She sat down in front of the bars and took out a copy of _Witch Weekly _and we began to read. We were talking about the different hairstyles in the magazine when we heard footsteps. Tonks scrambled to her feet (she wasn't supposed to read to or with the prisoners) falling flat on her face in the process while I started to doodle with the dirt on the floor.

"Good Afternoon, Professor," said Tonks

"Good Afternoon, Auror Tonks. I need to deliver some news to your charge if you don't mind," said Dumbledore. Tonks stepped aside as I looked up from my dirt doodles with a raised eyebrow.

"The court has decided to sentence you to one month in Azkaban and due to your current status you were not to be present," said Dumbledore with the twinkle in his eyes now gone.

"Professor…they can't do that she's only ten! Even adults start to go mad after a week!" shouted Tonks. The elderly wizard looked at me with immense sorrow and walked away.

The next morning I was woken up and chained by a group of Aurors, including Tonks. The chains went around my wrists ankles and neck like I was on some type of lead. Tonks looked on the verge of tears since I had to be treated like an animal. When we got to the small island, I was tattooed with a number and led down the high security corridor. Cold swept through my to my bones chilling me but I kept my head high, not showing fear. The Lestranges greeted me like I was at a family reunion cackling madly. As I got closer to my cell a dementor swooped in front of me, my nose practically touched it's hooded face before it moved on. I was too focused in my own thoughts as I was thrown into a cell.

"Keep her company, Black," said one of the aurors as the door was locked. I saw a silent tear slide down Tonks' cheek before she left.

"Who are you?," said a pile of robe in the corner that I realized was a man.

"Morrigan Black," I answered.

"Morrigan?" the man said sounding like he knew me. "Get over here, let me see your face," he said with a voice cracking from lack of use. The man had sunken eyes and had a gaunt looking face, giving him a frightening appearance, but his familiarity overrode my fears. I walked over to him and sat down on the grimy floor, taking off my sunglasses. His eyes mirrored mine, except for the amber that was around the pupils, and I had a feeling that I knew him.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked and the man chuckled slightly.

"You don't recognize your own father?" he said, stating more than questioning and I started to have a slight panic attack. "Are you okay?" he reached for my shoulder and the moment he touched me I fled to the opposite wall shaking like mad.

Morrigan walked up a forest path flanked by two aurors. Today was the day she was going to meet her new ministry appointed guardian. Birds chirped from their high perches in the trees and rabbits stared at her with fear as if they sensed her darkness. Soon she came to a rather large three story house, it looked dark and miserable, like a prison. Moody rapped on the door and the trio waited in tense silence. The door opened, revealing a nasty looking Severus Snape. "Black. So, you finally joined your father. Did you like the dementors?" he said venomously.

"Made friends with quite a few actually," retorted Morrigan. Tonks was fighting a losing battle at hiding her enjoyment at Morrigan's remark.

"She's yours now, Severus," said Moody and the two aurors disapperated.

"Come in, unless you want me to leave you there," said Snape. I was more than happy to stay outside but it looked like a storm was brewing. I calmly walked in to discover that the inside was not as dark as the outside. The walls were a light shade of blue like the carpet, but the furniture was black. Severus led me to a wall and tapped it with his wand. "This leads to your room. Your belongings are already there. On the weekends you will visit your Uncle Remus, and whatever you do, _do not _enter my private lab," he said coldly. When he left I hurried into my room. The moment I entered my jaw hit the floor. The room was modeled after the night sky with blues and purples the celing even showed the constellations in the sky. Immediately I picked out Sirius,_ what type of daughter would I be if I couldn't_. I flopped down on the large four-poster bed and stared at my celing. "Look who they stuck me with Dad, Uncle Severus. I knew Mum was a Snape, but Merlin! Don't worry I'll find a way to get you out," I said, speaking to the celing.


	2. Runner

-1

_**Three Years Later**_

"Alex! Over here this one only has one person in it!" I called, putting my trunk on the rack. Alex soon followed setting himself next to the window opposite the sleeping occupant. Not even a minute passed when someone's head poked in the compartment.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full," said the redhead. As much as I wanted to be rude and kick him out, my better judgment said otherwise.

"Nope. Make yourself comfortable," I said. Two others followed him, the girl had bushy brown hair and none other than the Harry Potter followed her. _Wonderful, the famous Golden Trio _I thought. Suddenly the bushy haired girl spoke.

"I'm Hermione Granger. That's Ron Weasley, and he is-"

"-Harry Potter," I interrupted, glaring at him. He looked thoroughly uncomfortable under my glare of death. "Morrigan," I said, introducing myself.

"Huh?" said Weasley.

"My name is Morrigan," I said.

"Alex Lenska," said Alex, like the epitome of politeness he always was. It sickened me. The ride passed in relative silence as I dozed on Alex's shoulder, but all of a sudden, a sweeping cold rushed over us. A cold that felt all too familiar. I jumped into action conjuring a handful of blue flames. One other person also did the same. The shabby looking man across from me wreaked werewolf. I made for the carriage door when he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"No…," he said, but before he could finish the dementor entered.

_"Uncle James! Aunt Lily! You have to leave he's coming!_

_"Who the hell are you Death Eater?"_

_"Just Go Uncle! I'll hold him off!" _

With all of my strength, I shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A large basilisk slithered out of my wand, and charged at the dementor, and then everything went black.

I awoke to who I now assumed to be a professor staring at me. I stared back with a feeling that I had met him before. I pulled a chocolate frog from my pocket while he started to rummage through his suitcase. He broke a slab of Honeydukes' finest into pieces for everyone. He gave me a knowing look when he saw half the frog sticking out of my mouth. The trio chatted about the dementor and my father was going to kill Harry according to them. However, I knew the real story. The real traitor was right under their noses, and he knew it. The rest of the ride passed in relative silence as we approached Hogwarts

Alex and I joined the first years in going to the boats while the trio went somewhere else. The view was beautiful from the lake, but it did not postpone my approaching doom of being sorted into Slytherin. After all, I _am _related to Salazar himself. A stern looking witch that called herself Professor McGonagall waited in the hall for us. Alex and I were supposed to lead the line into the hall. The doors would not open for me (what a surprise) so I burnt them to the ground with a blink of my eyes. McGonagall gave me a look, but could not prove it was I.

The doors of the Great Hall caught fire! Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at what appeared to be black fire.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Ron while everyone was staring at the figures behind the doors.

"Aren't they too old to be first years?" inquired Harry, "And look at Lupin and Snape!" Snape was giving Morrigan the look of pure loathing he normally reserved for Harry while Lupin gazed on with curiosity. Before the sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood to speak.

"This year, we have two transfer students joining us. They will be entering into Third Year, so please make them feel welcome," he said.

"Black, Morrigan," called Professor McGonagall. I sat on the stool, blinded from the hat but I could hear the whispers about my father already. I could feel the gaze of the professors on by back.

"Another Black eh?" spoke the hat in my ear. "Slytherin would suit you but something else in your mind tells me otherwise, just like your father, you are. You have the mind of a Slytherin but the qualities of a Gryffindor. I'll put you in SLYTHER-GRYFFINDOR!" the hat was taken off of me and I paused in confusion. McGonagall told me to go to the Griffindor table, and as I did I realized that almost all of Griffindor glared at me along with two other Houses. Alex got sorted into Griffindor outright. After the sorting Dumbledore rose to give his beginning of term speech which I ignored and the feast began. My meal passed in silence. Everyone was too busy talking to Alex, and ignoring me. I followed everyone to the common room after the feast. I was the last person to get to the portrait.

"Fortuna Major," I spoke the password. The Weasley Twins stood at the entrance, my trunk in hand.

"Get out Slytherin," they spoke with venom. They threw my trunk at me and it landed on my chest, breaking some ribs. "NOW!" I heard someone scream and a stream of hexes were sent my way. I felt my skin ripping apart and pain took over my body. Blood was gushing from many places on my body and my robes were being torn apart. Once the onslaught stopped I struggled to stand, blood was pooling at my feet. I took my trunk and walked somewhere just to get away. Eventually my legs gave way and I started to gag. I was coughing up blood when I head hurried footsteps. I could make out who I just learned was professor Lupin through my blurred vision.

"Morrigan! Can you hear me?" he asked worriedly. All I found myself doing was moaning in response before darkness enveloped me.

I awoke on a hard surface that was probably some kind of table. I was propped up and Lupin was winding bandages around my broken ribs. He didn't even notice I was awake. A bandage was wrapped around my Mark when I looked, and I knew that it was going to bring up questions. My eyelids got heavy and I fell asleep again.

The second time, I woke up in a bed with loose pajamas on. Professor Lupin was staring at me, I sat up only experiencing a minor amount of pain, then I remembered the professor helping me.

"Thank you, Professor," I said truly grateful.

"Anytime. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"The Weasley twins told me to leave and threw my trunk at me which broke a few ribs as you can tell. Then, I was hit with a barrage of curses and hexes. The only people who didn't "help" were Harry, Hermione, and the first years."

"The cursed you while you were on the floor?"

"Yeah," the professor looked appalled at the very least. "But I've been through worse." I started to get out of bed. I had to grab the bedpost for support.

"I wouldn't do that," said Lupin. I transformed into my wolf form. I always felt steadier that way, and went into what I assumed was the sitting room. I curled up by the fire letting the warmth wash over me and slept.

"Minerva, can you come to my office?"

"What is it Remus?"

"I need to discuss something with you," Lupin said pulling his head out of the fire. He sat back and waited for the head of Griffindor House. Minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Come in," said Lupin.

"What is it Remus? Morrigan Black has gone missing and I'm very busy," said McGonagall urgently.

"She's not missing," he said calmly "She's currently curled up by my sitting room fire, recovering from an attack."

"By who?"

"Her Housemates. Almost all of them except Harry, Hermione, and the first years. She almost bled to death Minerva, had I not been there in time, she would have died."

"Oh Merlin, Can I see her?"

"Okay, but prepare for a shock," said Lupin. McGonagall's face paled as Lupin led her through a secret passage into his quarters. The sitting room was large and decorated in crimson and gold. The walls were lined with books and in front of the fire was a raven colored wolf.

"I didn't know you had any pets Remus," said McGonagall.

"I don't," he said casually while crouching down by the wolf. "Wake up Morrigan," he said. Morrigan's eyes shot open and immediately noticed McGonagall. She walked back into the guestroom and transformed. She reemerged leaning on an ebony staff engraved with runes. She sat on the couch next to the professors and conjured up some tea.

McGonagall looked at me oddly when I emerged from the guestroom and even more so when I conjured up tea.

"You wished to speak with me professor?" I said pouring out tea.

"Were you attacked by your housemates last night?"

"Yes. Even with werewolf reflexes it's impossible to dodge that many curses and hexes."

"You're a werewolf? How can you transform at will?" McGonagall asked, shocked.

"_That _is a secret, although, I'd be happy to teach professor Lupin," I said giving Lupin a look.

"Is Mr. Lenska a werewolf as well?" she asked

"Vampire," I answered. She tried unsuccessfully to hide her shock. "He feeds on animals instead of humans though," McGonagall looked relieved at this fact and hurriedly whispered something to Lupin before she left.

"What was that about?" I asked the professor.

"Well…when you were born your parents made me you godfather and because you obviously can't return to Griffindor Tower Professor McGonagall thinks it's a good idea if you were to stay here with me," said Lupin

"One question. If you are my godfather, how come the ministry stuck me with Snape?"

"The ministry believes that blood relatives come first even if they are _less than desirible_," said Lupin. I couldn't help but laugh at the loathing in his voice.

The next day I felt much better and Uncle Remus…dare I call him that said I continued at this rate that I could try out for quidditch that weekend. I was going to do that anyway regardless. It would be a shame if my Firebolt went to waste. I had minimal contact with my housemates that week. The only people whotaled to me besides Alex were Harry and Hermione. On Friday at dinner I was dicussing the tryouts with Harry.

"What are you trying out for?" he asked.

"Chaser and reserve Seeker," I said, stuffing more treacle tart in my mouth.

"Guess I have to watch out," he said, chuckling. "What model broom?"

"A Firebolt," I said coolly. That caught everyone's attention.

"A Firebolt? No Way!" exclaimed Ron along with a few others. Now they like me just for my broom. All the girls at the table suddenly got giggly and were staring at me or behind me as I soon found out.

"Hello Professor," said Hermione and Harry.

"Hello Hermione, Harry. Morrigan can I speak with you?"

"Sure," I responded and got up from the table. I walked into his office and sat in one of the guest chairs as he looked at me from behind the desk.

"Morrigan," he started "Are you sure your well enough to play quidditch?"

"Positive. Uncle Remus," I said, realizing what I just did. He smiled about it.

"Well then, you better get some rest for tomorrow morning." I took that as a dismissial and exited the office. I walked down the corridor until I got to a portrait of a wolf howling to the moon and uttered the password. Uncle Remus said that Dumbledore had a twisted sense of humor. I thought he was off his rocker.

The next day I woke early to get to breakfast. Uncle Remus was already in the Great Hall sipping coffee when I arrived. I made up a bacon sandwich and a plate of eggs and began to eat. I was halfway through my breakfast when my Uncle sat next to me.

"Nervous?"

"Nope," I said through a mouthful of egg.

"You don't have to wolf everything down like that you know," he said lightly.

"That was a really, really bad pun," I responded, having finished my plate. He laughed at my sincerity.

"I had to try," he said.

"Are you coming later?"

"I wouldn't dare miss it"

"I'm going to go warm up. I'll see you later," I said getting my broom which leant against the wall.

It was perfect outside. Cool but not cold and there was barely any wind. Once inside the pitch I mounted my broom and took off. The cool air felt great on my face and in my hair (what was left of it). I did some dives and twirls until I was comfortable. I could see Remus making his way down and decided to surprise him. I went into a sharp dive until I was twenty feet off the ground and jumped. I landed right in front of him and he let out a yelp of surprise. I caught my broom one-handed as it fell to the ground.

"Have a heart attack?"

"Never…do…that…again," he said panting. I just laughed.

"Where's the fun in that?" all of a sudden aother voice sounded.

"BLOODY HELL! SHE JUST FREEFELL FROM HER BROOM!" said Lee Jordan. Lupin gave me a severe look. The Gryffindor quidditch team came in after Lee along with who I knew was Marcus Flint. What is a Slytherin doing with a bunch of Gryffindors? Uncle Remus and Lee took seats in the stands, waiting for us to start.

"Get into the air and circle the pitch twice then, hover above me," demanded Wood going into captain mode. I did as he asked, it was too easy.

"Good, now score agoal with this," he said throwing me a Quaffle. I caught it deftly and sped towards the goals. I threw the ball into the air and smaked it like a muggle baseball with the end of my broom. It whizzed straight through the hoop. The team looked impressed that I pulled it off. Next a bludger was freed and aimed for me by one of the twins. I caught it and used it to slingshot back to my broom before it fell. Then, Marcus and I went one on one with Wood as Keeper, I scored before he could even move. Afterwars I had to catch the snitch. Harry and I looked at each other for awhile agreeing to no hard feelings. We circled the pitch looking for the golden ball. Harry caught first sight and zoomed off with me on his tail gaining on him. The snitch dived directly below me. I jumped from my broom freefalling to get it. I landed with a snap the struggling ball clenched in my fist. I fell to the ground, unable to stand.

"Morrigan! Are you all right?" asked Harry.

"I think my legs are broken, I can't move them," I said, my voice edged with pain.

"Move Harry!," said Lupin. Harry Jumped out of the way. The minute he touched my leg to see where it was broken I yelped in pain. The next thing I knew was that I was on a stretcher levitating to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey ran a medical scan when I arrived.

"Two broken legs and jammed kneecaps," she said to Lupin. My mind was flooded with pain as the bones were realigned-I thought I would scream. I was put into bed and given a pain reliever, people started flooding in soon after.

"That was brilliant!" exclaimed the twins

"You've got the spot! We're definitely going to win this year," said Wood enthusiastically.

"I apologize if I seem less than enthusiastic," I said. Madam Pomfrey parted the crowd around me carrying botles of Skele-Gro and Dreamless Sleep potions, both of which I knew tasted terrible. I was probably going to have the bones in my legs removed judging by the Skele-Gro, I was in for a long night.


	3. Everybody's Fool

The hospital wing was much too bright for my taste when I awoke. I rolled over and buried my head in the pillow when Uncle Remus spoke from his seat at my bedside.

"You know you can't sleep once you see light,"he said at my futile attempt to resume sleep. Madame Pomfrey came bustling over and waved her wand over me.

"Legs are still a bit weak. You should be fine as long as you take it easy," she said as I raised an eyebrow. "No Quiddich or horseplay," I stayed calm, trying not to run out of the room. I could tell she wanted to keep me another day. "I'll let you go if you promise to be good about it."

"I promise," I said smirking, hopping off of the bed. She shook her head.

"Just like your father, you are," I made for the bathroom where I got dressed. Since it was the weekend, I wanted to take a walk to Hogsmeade, but Oliver stopped me.

"Hello Morrigan, Professor," He said, nodding to my uncle.

"What is it Oliver? Madam Pomfrey already grounded me," I said, his face fell. "It's not like I need to practice anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not telling you," I said, walking away.

"What was that about?" asked my uncle.

"Have you ever been to Herot?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever seen the Heralds play?"

"Yes, your father dragged me to a game once."

"Then let me just say I learned more than a few tricks from them." Remus and I were walking to Hogsmeade when I saw Harry moping by the main entrance to the school.

"Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

"I'm not allowed. My uncle didn't sign my form."

"You haven't snuck in because..."

"Sirius Black is on the loose. Is it true you're related to him?" Remus and I shared a look.

"Would you like to join us for tea Harry?"

"Sure. I have nothing else to do anyway." I led the way to the Gryffindor common room where I conjured up some tea and sandwiches. Thankfully the tower was empty since everyone was at Hogsmeade. Harry was the first to voice his questions.

"So is Sirius your uncle or something?"

"He's my father. I've only seen him a few times though," he looked shocked at the information, "Can't you see the resemblance?" He glanced at the wanted poster on the noticeboard.

"Not at all. Why would you want to visit him?"

"That is a really long story," I said, sipping my tea, "Suffice it to say that my father was a scapegoat for his rat of a friend." All of a sudden the wardrobe that held board games rattled and shook.

"Sounds like a boggart," said Uncle Remus.

"Probably is. Want me to get the box?"

"If you wouldn't mind." I was gone a few minutes and I reuned with a large wooden box with a lock. I placed it by the wardrobe wide open and let loose the boggart. A wisp of smoke flew inside the box and it automatically locked.

The next day was my very first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Even though I knew what my uncle was planning, I was still exited. I'd never faced a boggart before. I paid minimal attention to my classes all day until it was time to face the boggart. Uncle Remus has gained tremendous respect from my housemates by making gum fly up Peeves' nose. We were led into the faculty room where a boggart infested wardrobe stood. Neville was first, and I found tremendous amusement at seeing Severus in a dress even though I knew he would hear about it. The boggart turned into about twenty different forms before it was my turn. I rolled up my sleeves and stepped forward cautiously. Two hooded figures emerged from the wardrobe and I heard catcalls from Malfoy.

"Are you afraid of dementors too, Black?" he said, but I paid no attention. The figures were dressed in Death Eater cloaks. The shorter one lowered its hood, and I stared into my own face at seventeen years of age. I immediately knew who the other one was. My wand was steady as I stared into his red eyes, deafening silence fell throughout the room, even Remus was paralyzed. However, I wasn't prepared for him to speak.

"My foolish little apprentice. Are you going to kill yourself?"

"Both of you. I am the Dark Lady no longer," I said coldly, sending off an easily blocked curse. He started to laugh.

"Darkness is in your very soul. It has always consumed you. You are the darkest member of your family, or have you forgotten the curses you invented, and the reliquaries you carry?" He stepped closer to me, and my wand went flying. He sent a reductor curse at me and I easily blocked it wandlessly.

"That's the Morrigan I know. Show me your true power!"

"You're just a boggart! You don't scare me Moldyshorts!"

"It's LORD VOLDEMORT!" he bellowed, and I felt the force of a muggle freight train hit my chest, sending me flying through the door and over the railing of the Grand Staircase. Falling felt like flying, and I didn't panic as the ground drew closer. I braced myself for impact when I fell onto something that wasn't the floor. I opened my eyes to find Hagrid staring at me, he had caught me.

"Yer ought to be careful runnin' Morrigan," he said, setting me down.

"I wasn't running. I had a bit of a mishap in class."

"I'm glad to see yer alright then," I didn't get to say a word of thanks as my entire class, led by Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Remus game rushing into the entrance hall. I shot them all an irritated look, and Remus rushed forward and hugged me.

"Thank Merlin you're alright!" he said, releasing me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said, shrugging everything off. Hermione rushed forward at that moment. She was the only person that wasn't eyeing me with utter hatred.

"Here's your wand, Morrigan," she said looked concerned. I took it from her grasp and tucked it into my pocket.

"Thanks, Hermione," I tried to meet Harry's eyes, and he looked murderous.

"Class dismissed everyone...except for you Morrigan, I would like to see you in my office."

"Headmaster she's a Death Eater!" Someone sent a curse whizzing past my head, and I was brought into immediate alertness. I had my wand pointed at Ron's neck and said in a deathly whisper,"Next time, you're dead," before following the three professors to the Headmaster's office.

The office was lavishly decorated in shades of crimson and gold. A phoenix perched on my shoulder when I entered. The portraits of past headmasters stared at me as I took a seat.

"Another Gryffindor in the family? Useless runt. Should've been drowed at birth," said Phineus Nigellus. I pointed my wand at him with a blasting curse at the tip of my tongue.

"Morrigan...," said Uncle Remus in warning. I lowered mt wand and looked at Dumbledore behind the desk. McGonagall was sitting next to me and Remus sat in a conjured armchair. I put up my occlumency sheild when I felt his probing.

"That's rude," I said, referring to his probe. He shrugged it off.

"Miss Black, about your boggart-"

"It's nothing," I said, tensing.

"I'm concerned about your ties to Voldemort."

"I _was_ his apprentice, and I'm more powerful than you could ever hope to be, nothing more. I left it behind when he fell. This is about my father."

"Do you know where he is?" asked McGonagall.

"No," I said, putting on my sunglasses, I was starting to get a migraine from the light. The door burst open and Severus came rushing in.

"You good for nothing animal! Do you take delight in causing an uproar!" asked Severus, slamming me agaist the wall, "People are actually calling the Ministry on you!" I lost my temper and he went flying, the wolf was starting to emerge.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, shaking with anger. I flopped back into the chair and forced myself to calm down. The light began to hurt my eyes and I put on the sunglasses that I kept in pocket, since the other ones broke when Severus put in his two knuts. The phoenix took back its place on my shoulder, and I relaxed a bit more. There was a tense silence, and I could smell the fear coming off of Dumbledore and McGonagall. "I'm sorry. I...I have a really short temper."

McGonagall was the first to break the silence, "I understand, Miss Black. Other students have had the same problem. However, that does not explain what happened today," I raised my eyebrow in question, "Your boggart actually spoke to you. That is thought to be impossible."

"I'm failing to see your point."

"Morrigan,' started Dumbledore, "I know you know all of the spells that are in the books on these shelves. I also know that you're here not for an education, but to learn control, and how to deal with people. You may be the first Necromancer since Salazar Slytherin, and maybe more powerful than myself, but you still have much to learn." I rolled my eyes and received a smile from Phineus.

"First Necromancer since Slytherin himself? You may not be such a disgrace after all," interrupted Phineus.

"Thanks, Grandfather. Headmaster, I could always learn these things in Herot."

"You are too highly looked upon there. You are the youngest member of the Hexenwulfen Council correct?"

"But even so..."

"You are treated like an adult, instead of a child."

"You do have a right to a childhood, Morrigan," interjected Remus.

"It is hard to be a child when you have the mind of an adult." Everyone's face fell, and I began to feel bummed out. I stood gracefully from the chair and swiftly left the office.

I skipped the rest of my classes, and dinner and sat on the bed in my room. I realized I really did never had a childhood. I pulled a photo album from my trunk and began to flip through. Most of them were of me in my Hexenwulfen robes when I received some type of honor. I flipped straight to the back and saw my two favorites. One was of me soon after I was bitten, at the Centre with Ethan, the man who helped me learn to transform at will. In a way he was like my mentor. The other was of me and Gabriel Canin, my mate. He is only two years older than me, and we became "married" under unusual terms. Hexenwulfen members have to find a mate within the first year of being on the council, I never asked why. I stared at the photo with a longing to see him, and decided to write him. I pulled out a piece of parchment and was halfway through my letter when the door opened. It was Remus.

"I brought you some dinner, Morrigan," he said, setting the plate in front of me (on my letter). "We need to talk.

"About what?" I asked, spearing a piece of chicken.

"You. Morrigan, trust me when I say I know what it feels like to be alone. I've spent most of my life alone. There were times when I wanted to take it out on everyone else, but I rose above it. I refused to turn bitter. You have been abused, abandoned, and betrayed, and when you try to push everything away it comes running back," I looked to the floor, afraid to meet his eyes, "I may not know everything that you went through, but I do have an idea. If you want to talk..."

"I...cannot."

"Yes you can. I know it's hard, but you can." I summoned every ounce of my failing courage and prepared to speak.

"I lived in a dungeon, and I only saw Voldemort for my lessons. The lessons were practical in nature. If I didn't succeed, I was tortured. I was trained to kill, in more ways than one. Mostly stray muggles, until I was ordered to kill my own mother. Granted, I hated her, but she was still my mother. The day he fell, was the day I was supposed to kill Harry. The protection was supposed to be against me. Instead, I chose to warn James and Lily. When I was found, I was locked in my "room". I tried to escape by climbing the mountains, but Greyback and his followers stood guard. It was the full moon and I tried to run for it. He bit me in the leg while I climbed the jagged mountains. The rest is just a hazy memory." I tensed when my uncle hugged me, and I felt guilty when he hastily let go. A house elf popped in and took my empty plate, and I stood up and walked over to the window.

"Do you know that my father is innocent, Uncle Remus?" I asked, staring into the night.

"Morrigan, he can't be...there were loads of muggle witnesses."

"He was Peter Pettigrew's scapegoat. Trust me when I say that Peter really was a rat. He hides behind people powerful enough to protect him. Voldemort had power."

"How did he..."

"I'll let my father explain after I catch him, and Peter."

"Do you even know where Peter is?"

"Peter goes by another name now."

"Who?"

"Scabbers."

The rest of the month passed quickly and soon came the first Quidditch game of the season. I was reading a book, and tuning out Oliver's pep talk until he disturbed me.

"Is my speech boring you, Morrigan?"

"Yes," I said, loud enough to be heard over the thunder. Oliver tried to talk, but the weather drowned him out and we marched onto the field. The captains shook hands and I mounted my broom, waiting for the whistle. The whistle was barely audible over the storm as I launched into the air, first to the Quaffle. I was soaked to bone within minutes and the wind kept blowing the Quaffle off course. I saw Wood motion for a time out and swiftly landed. Hemione ran up to Harry and cast a water proofing spell on his glasses. We launched into the air again, and I felt a chill, the kind that sinks straight into one's bones. Dementors stormed the pitch, and I gave Katie the signal to take my place, as I took off for Harry. I dug inside my robes for my wand and conjured my patronus. Another form besides my usual basilisk launched forth. It was a wolf. Dementors were exploding from the sheer force of the spell, and as I pulled Harry from the air, pain shot up my arm. Cedric was gaining on the snitch and I pushed my broom to its limit. I pulled up alongside of him and he gaped at me in shock when I plucked the snitch out from under his nose.

I slowly made my way down, my patronuses circling me for protection. Professor Dumbledore and Remus rushed over with worried looks on their faces. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and he floated Harry up to the school with Remus and I in tow. Once we were inside Remus cast a drying charm over me and handed me some chocolate.

"Uncle Remus, do you have a problem?" I asked taking a bite.

"No why?"

"I think you need to join Chocoholics Anonymous. You are the only person I know that carries chocolate on them all the time," he gave me a chuckle, and said...

"You really are a spitting image of Sirius, including his sense of humor," I laughed at that for some reason, and turned his skin green with blue polka dots.

Madame Pomfrey looked almost livid when she saw us, and when I went to wave my wand to dispel my uncle's skin I almost dropped it. A spasm of pain shot up my right arm, causing me to double over.

"Morrigan! What's the matter?"

"My...arm!" I pulled off my robe and sweater to see that every muscle from my wrist to my shoulder was pulled in my right arm. Madam Pomfrey was busy working with Harry, so I tried not to complain.

"Let me see your arm," said Remus, leaning my broom against the wall, "Madam Pomfrey' s not the only healer in the castle."

Three days later, I was lying on the couch in the common room, my bandaged arm in a sling, when I heard the portrait hole creak open. Harry pulled of his invisibility cloak and draped it over the arm, not looking at me until I opened my mouth.

"Sneaking off again, Harry?"

"I had to send something off. By the way, are you staying for the holidays?"

"Most likely," He glared at me, "Why? Is everyone else going?" He gave me a nod, and left with his cloak. The boggart incident ostracized me from almost everyone, including Hermione. There was another Hogsmeade visit before the holidays and I needed to buy Remus and Severus a present, and I needed to get my father his freedom.

I went to sneak back into my bedroom when I heard a voice.

"You've grown, Morrigan," It was my father. I knew Remus was out on patrol, and tried to keep the conversation short.

"Hi, dad. You shouldn't be here."

"I have to get Peter."

"No! I have a plan for that."

"What?"

"I'll capture him at breakfast before everyone leaves and take him to Dumbledore. Just wait in the forest 'til then."

"Whatever you say. So, how have you been? I saw you play quidditch the other day."

"I've been better. Everyone hates me except the Slytherins, because of my boggart, and even my own teammates hate me." I told him everything about the boggart incident, and the meeting with Dumbledore.

"Looks like you've had a busy year."

"That is the understatement of the century." I heard footsteps and began to panic.

"Where are we...?"

"Shut up. Someone's coming," I said as I pulled him into my bedroom. He transformed into a dog as I walked out to greet Remus. Remus instantly went to bed and I began to lead my father to safety. We walked to the secret passage near the Whomping Willow. I took off my Disillusionment Charm, and Dad took his human form again.

"I'll see you soon, Morrigan," said Dad, giving me a hug.

"I miss you already, Dad," I returned his hug and re-cast the Disillusionment Charm before leaving for the castle.

Christmas was approaching quickly and I got the biggest surprise of my life at breakfast two weeks before term ended. An owl dropped a letter in front of my plate, it was a letter from my cousin, Andromeda. She wanted to know if I wanted to stay with her family during the holidays seeing that my father is on the run. I remembered that the full moon was on Christmas Eve, so I had to find a way to tell Uncle Remus. The minute I finished reading the letter he walked up behind me. He eyed the letter and I told him that Andromeda wanted me to stay with her.

"You should go. You'll have fun. Don't worry about me."

"I don't even know these people. They'll probably think I'm some punk or something."

"From what Sirius told me, she's a good person."

Two weeks passed quickly and I found myself checking for anything forgotten before walking down to the carriages. I had a carriage all to myself and I kept my eyes straight in front of me ignoring the whispers and stares. Malfoy strutted up to me with his usual jeers and calmly ignored him. I walked past the Weasley compartment and received even more glares, Hermione completely ignored me. I was stuck sharing a compartment with some seventh year Slytherins, but at least they just ignored me.

The ride to London crawled by and halfway through the others in my compartment decided to talk with me.

"So you're Morrigan Black?" asked one of them.

"Obviously."

"I'm Michael Yaxley," Michael had brown hair and eyes and looked exactly like his Death Eater father, but something was different about him, "This is Glenn Patterson and Nick Parkinson."

"Pleasure."

"You're different than we pictured you," said Michael.

"How so?"

"You are more of a snake in lion's clothing if you get my drift."

"Yeah, Yeah." At that moment cold swept over us and I knew that dementors had come. I conjured my patronus along with the others.

"Impressive, Black," said Yaxley. There was no time for conversation as the dementor entered and immediately left. The patronuses vanished, leaving a deafening silence. The ride passed in silence, and anxiety claimed my heart as I stepped onto the platform.

I caught a muggle taxi to Andromeda's house and as the cab got closer, I became more nervous. I stood in front of the door for a few minutes before I rung the bell. A woman with long black hair answered the door.

"You must be Morrigan," she said, "I'm Andromeda. Merlin, You look exactly like your father." I stayed silent. "Nymphadora! Come and show Morrigan to her room!" The auror that was at my trial three years ago appeared before me.

"Mori! You're here! Here, Let me get that," she said motioning to my trunk. I followed her and my floating trunk upstairs, almost falling back down when she tripped on the top step. Nymphadora led me into a guestroom that was done in various shades of indigo, reminding me of my room at Snape's.

"Dinner will be done shortly. Do you need help unpacking?"

"No thanks Nymph, I'm good."

"By the way, call me Tonks I hate my name."

"I can't imagine why _Nymphadora_," I said sarcastically before she left. I quickly put my clothes away and began to explore my room. It had an adjoining bathroom and Tonks stuffed the bedside cabinet with issues of _Witch Weekly_. I went back downstairs when I smelled food and made good timing for dinner. Ted Tonks, Andromeda's husband and Tonks' dad had arrived in the meantime. Dinner made me uncomfortable as I was sort of interrogated.

"So, Morrigan, tell us about yourself," said Ted

"What do you mean?"

"Well...where did you grow up? What did you do before Hogwarts?"

"I grew up in an orphanage before I got my emancipation papers when I was eight," I received stares at that, "I lived in Diagon Alley until I was ten when an unfortunate incident happened."

"What happened?" asked Andromeda. Tonks gave me a knowing look.

"I was chucked into Azkaban for using an Unforgivable," Andromeda and Ted paled at that, "It was the first time I met my father."

"You shared a cell with Sirius?"

"I did. After that I lived with my uncle, Severus Snape. Of course I ran away a week later."

"Where did you go?" asked Tonks.

"Herot."

"The werewolf city?"

"The very same," a look of realization passed across Ted and Andromeda's faces, "No worries though, the moon doesn't dictate my life anymore. I can change at will." I spent all of dinner relaying my life story except for a few select parts. A tense silence fell throughout the room and I badly wanted to leave. I retreated to the guestroom I was staying in, and slammed the lights on. I sat heavily on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands reliving memories, I did not even notice the three people that entered the room until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up like always and fought the urge to grab my wand.

"Are you OK?" asked Tonks, everyone had concerned looks on their faces.

"I'm fine. I just need space." Andromeda hugged me and I tensed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I always do that, except when Dad hugs me." I looked at the floor, "He's innocent. It was Pettigrew."

"Morrigan, that's impossible."

"Pettigrew is a Death Eater. Trust me, I know."

"How do you know?" asked Ted. I rolled up my sleeve, showing them the Mark, and there was a collective gasp. "Don't ask. Nymph knows though." They left short after and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke in the middle of the night and I heard a row across the hall.

"'Dromeda, She's a Death Eater! Just like the rest of your family," said Ted.

"She had no choice! You heard what Dora said!"

"I don't care! She's bad news!" Having heard enough, I packed and shrunk my trunk, ready to leave. However, as I reached for the front door, Tonks stopped me.

"I take it you've heard the row upstairs?" I nodded my head.

"Perhaps it would be better if I left," Tonks looked me square in the eye and said...

"You are not leaving," said Tonks, looking me square in the eye.

"You're joking right? In case you haven't noticed, your parents _hate _me."

"Wrong. Mum is willing to give you a chance, and Dad- "

"Wants me dead." Andromeda and Ted must have heard us because they appeared in the room a second later. Ted looked irate and Andromeda had a look of apology on her face. I just realized that she looked a lot like Bellatrix. I stared to feel uncomfortable under their gaze, and with that, I left the house.


	4. Rose Red

I had no idea where to go, and it didn't help that I knew very little about muggles. I was completely alone: no friends, no family, and no home to go to. I walked down the deserted street with the occasional street lamp being the only light. Soon I came to a small play park and sat heavily on one of the benches. I thought Christmas was a time for being with family, and being thankful or whatnot. I should have thought about how Andromeda would react when she heard the full story. Now the only person who hasn't forsaken me is my grandmother, but she died a while ago, freezing her personality inside a portrait. Now I have no one. I was alone yet again. The temperature dropped and snow started to fall. I dug around in my pockets for some money to ride the Knight Bus, but only came up with a few bronze Knuts when the idea hit me and I apparated to where I hoped I was welcome.

The gates to Malfoy Manor were already open when I arrived. I strode up the long path to the front door and lifted the brass knocker making in connect with the door three times. A small house elf answered the door and led me inside. My footsteps echoed in the marble foyer, where I was told to wait. I heard Narcissa's footsteps moments before she appeared.

"Oh, Morrigan, I was wondering who would come at this time of the night. Follow me, we' re just having after-dinner drinks." I followed Narcissa to the parlor where Draco and Lucius were seated along with two others. I slipped my sunglasses on because the bright light was hurting my eyes.

"The Tonkses got rid of you already?"

"Draco! Morrigan is our guest, and your cousin, treat her with respect," Said Lucius, "Now Morrigan, this is the head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation Bartemius Crouch and his son Barty." My mind stuttered when I saw Barty. He should have been in Azkaban.

"Hello, I'm Morrigan Black." Mr. Crouch gave me a dark look and Barty looked at me with curiosity. Right away I knew something was going on. The Barty I knew had darker eyes, filled with evil, but this man's eyes were a warm brown and had gentleness to them. Draco's eyes were filled with mirth. He knew what was going on.

"As you know Morrigan, since your father is currently unavailable to arrange you a proper match, It is my responsibility to do so," started Lucius, "Barty here has kindly volunteered to be your betrothed-" I calmly walked out of the room and up to the third floor where my suite was before he could finish. My things were already placed there thanks to Dotty the house elf. After the door clicked shut, I slid to the floor and onto the plush carpet. Salazar, my pet snake slithered up to me.

_Are you ill little one?_

_I just got some shocking news. My relatives picked my mate for me. My alter ego isn't happy about it. _

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Morrigan, Are you OK?" It was Barty. I hurriedly got off the floor and answered the door.

"I'm fine Barty, just a bit shaken is all."

"You sure? You don't hate me do you?"

"How can I hate you? I don't even know you." Then, he did the one thing that I never would have expected, he _hugged_ me.

"Thank you, Morrigan."

"For what?"

"Giving me a chance." Barty then turned around and left, leaving me with a slightly confused look on my face.

88

The next was even more confusing than the last. The Malfoys left me alone for the holiday because they had a slew of parties to attend, all of which I was not invited to thankfully. So, I sat in the parlor drinking firewhisky, and doing my homework when Barty entered. The house elves let him in, and I suddenly got a feeling why the Malfoys left me alone.

"Hello Barty," my eyes not leaving my Potions essay, I was currently on the last line.

"Hi Morrigan. Are you allowed to drink that?" he said motioning toward my glass.

"Probably not, but what Lucius doesn't know won't kill him," I said polishing off my glass and finishing the sentence with a flourish. "So why are you here? I'm sure you'd rather be somewhere else at Christmas."

"I got you something, and I wanted to give it to you instead of sending an owl." He was sitting on the armchair across from me, and reached to turn up the oil lamp.

"NO!," I shouted. Barty froze in his tracks. "It's already too bright in here."

"Morrigan, there's barely any light at all. It's almost pitch in here," said Barty looking puzzled.

"The light hurts my eyes," I said "I have to wear sunglasses almost everywhere, and I was hoping I wouldn't have to wear them today…"

"Morrigan, unless you grew up in a dungeon, your eyes should be able to adjust normally," I stared at him, not making a sound, and I could see realization dawn on his face. "Oh Merlin! Who the hell raised you in a dungeon?"

"My Uncle, Lord Voldemort," I said. The color drained from Barty's face his expression going from anger to shock. I didn't know what else to say so I got up and went to leave, but Barty grabbed my hand.

"You're not joking, are you?"

"No. Didn't they tell you?"

"Morrigan, they didn't tell me anything about you."

"Well…you would've probably turned tail the minute they did give you any details."

"That bad?"

"Depends. Now…um…I'm gonna go now."

"No," he said, "Stay."

"Why?"

"Because, regardless, I do want to get to know you. We may have been thrown together, but I still want to be you friend, if you'll let me."

"To be honest, I've never really had any friends. I'm still trying to figure _myself_ out let alone drag anyone else along."

"Alright then. Let's open some of these presents, yeah?"

"All right." Barty handed me the few presents I had at the tree bottom plus the one that he brought. The first box was small, with a note that it was from Uncle Remus. I pulled off the paper and took the lid off. It was a wand holster. It was followed by new quidditch gear from Harry, clothes and chocolates from Tonks, and a journal from Hermione. I opened Barty's present and was instantly taken aback. It was a gift certificate to Harrods, worth a substantial sum of muggle money. Suddenly, green flames appeared in the fire place, and Andromeda's head appeared in the fire.

"Cissa! Have you seen—Oh Morrigan! I was so worried! Hang on, I'm coming through." Seconds later, Andromeda appeared in the room. I conjured a pair of sunglasses and put them on moment before she casted a lighting spell. It was then that she noticed Barty.


End file.
